You Belong With Me
by Emiko Aine
Summary: Disinilah aku saat ini, memandang seseorang yang berada dikejauhan sana, seorang pria tampan dengan mata yang berwarna Hazel.  One-shoot Ichiruki. R&R please !


** Desclaimer : Belach ©Tite Kubo**

**~ Ichiruki ~**

**Warning : AU, Gaje, Typo, OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>~ You Belong With Me ~<br>**

Disinilah aku saat ini, memandang seseorang yang berada dikejauhan sana, seorang pria tampan dengan mata yang berwarna Hazel*. Ia tampak resah menghadapi seseorang diujung teleponnya. Aku tahu dengan pasti siapa orang yang sedang berbicara lewat telepon dengannya. Orang yang membuatku sebal setengah mati.

"Aku hanya bercanda! Kenapa kamu tersinggung?," Aku dapat mendengar suaranya meskipun dari kejauhan.

Kasihan juga dia, meladeni gadis centil bernama Inoue Orihime**. Sudah mudah tersinggung, protective, cemburuan, banyak mintanya pula. Gadis cantik dan populer tapi menyebalkan.

Kulihat dia menutup teleponnya dan berjalan kembali kearahku, aku segera duduk di kursi tepi lapangan basket karna takut ketahuan mengupingnya. Saat dia mendekat aku kemudian bertanya,

"Mengapa wajahmu kusut begitu?,"

Dia menoleh kearahku, wajahnya menunjukan keterkejutan karna dia tidak menyadari aku ada disini.

"Yah, seperti biasa," jawabnya. Ia kemudian ikut duduk didekatku. Dadaku tiba-tiba berdebar dengan keras. Tidak dapat kupungkiri lagi. Aku memang menyukainya. Meskipun ini adalah cinta yang aneh. Dia sudah menjadi temanku sejak kami masuk SMA. Waktu itu aku tidak merasakan perasaan apa-apa, seperti halnya pada waktu dia menjadi sahabat baikku, tapi entah kenapa, saat naik kelas 12 aku mulai merasakan perasaan ini. Hatiku kecewa saat dia berpacaran dengan Orihime.

"Sabar saja, sekarang serius pada latihan basket dan lupakan masalah-masalahmu dengan Orihime," Aku memberikan saran yang entah akan berhasil atau tidak. Lagipula ia memang harus serius pada latihannya, karena klub basket sekolah kami akan mengikuti lomba melawan sekolah lain.

"Aye, aye, manajer," Ia berkata dengan bergaya ala pelaut yang patuh pada perintah sang bajak laut. Bajak laut itu ya aku. Ia kemudian berlari ke tengah lapang basket, bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

* * *

><p>Malam ini aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya mendengarkan mp3 di Handphone Chappy kesayanganku. Mendengarkan jenis lagu yang kusuka, lagu klasik. Mungkin orang-orang akan menganggap lagu itu membuat ngantuk, membosankan dan jadul, tapi tidak untukku. Bagiku lagu-lagu itu lagu yang menenangkan hatiku.<p>

Saat sedang asik mendengar alunan lagu yang indah itu, tiba-tiba suara lain terdengar, suara nada dering hp ku. Kulihat siapa yang menelepon. Dia, Ichigo. Kujawab panggilan telepon itu.

"Halo? Rukia?," Kudengar suaranya sesegera setelah aku memencet tombol hijau.

"Ada apa?," Tanyaku.

"Tidak, hanya bosan sendirian dirumah, Ayah bersama Yuzu dan Karin sedang camping," Ia sudah mulai membuka sesi curhatnya. Camping memang menjadi rutinitas keluarga Kurosaki. Tapi sayangnya Ichigo tidak pernah mau ikut, padahal kalau sesekali ikut kan tidak masalah.

"Terus?," Tanyaku sedikit 'dingin'.

"Dingin banget sih! Kamu pake AC berapa sih suhunya?," Aku jadi, bingung, apakah tipuan dinginku berhasil atau dia yang mengerjaiku.

"Gak ada hubungannya tau!," Kataku marah-marah padanya. Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar gelak tawanya. Dasar Ichigo, selalu saja…

Kami melanjutkan malam itu dengan mengobrol semalaman, hal itu sudah menjadi seperti rutinitas bagi kami jika dia merasa kesepian atau sedih.

* * *

><p>Aku memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang berlatih. Berlatih bermacam jenis olahraga dan jenis-jenis lainnya. Aku memperhatikan para pemain cheerleader. Orihime juga termasuk salah satu anggota cheerleader, ketuanya malah. Aku memikirkan betapa berbedanya aku dengan dia.<p>

Aku seorang yang cupu, sedangkan dia terkenal seantero sekolah. Dia menggunakan pakaian yang…emmm…seksi, semacam rok mini dan kaos ketat, aku menggunakan kaos dengan Jeans. Rambutnya yang cokelat tergerai dengan indahnya, sedang rambutku pendek seperti laki-laki. Wajahnya dihiasi make up tebal, dan membuat orang-orang terpesona karena kecantikannya.

Ah…sungguh kami berbeda 180 derajat.

Pantas saja Ichigo memilih dia, mereka pasangan yang sempurna. Yang satu tampan, yang satu cantik.

Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah untuk pulang. Aku cukup lelah memarahi para pemain karena beraninya meraka berlatih dengan tidak serius. Bagaimana bisa menang jika mereka tidak berlatih dengan serius. Dan Ichigo malah sempat-sempatnya berkata, "Jangan terlalu serius dong, kalau cepat tua bagaimana' diiringi dengan gelak tawa pemain lain.

Tiba-tiba terdengar panggilan untukku. "Rukia, kau ditunggu di ruang seni," Ada apa pula aku dipanggil ke ruang seni? Aku tidak punya urusan soal seni.

Aku memasuki ruang seni yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Sesampainya disana aku disambut oleh ketua klub seni, Rangiku.

"Ada apa kalian memanggilku?," Tanyaku to the point.

"Kami ingin meminta bantuanmu," Jawab Rangiku tegas.

"Bantuan?," Tanyaku lagi. "Bantuan apa?"

"Kami memintamu untuk bernyanyi di akhir Festival Olahraga, maukan?," Rangiku yang suaranya tadi tegas berubah menjadi suara sendu setengah memohon.

"Bernyanyi?," Aku agak terkejut, aku memang suka menyanyi, tapi untuk tampil diatas panggung…, "Bukankah ada Hinamori?,"

"Hinamori bilang dia ada acara hari itu, ayolah Rukia…kami tidak punya pilihan lain, kalau tidak menemukan pengganti Hinamori secepatnya, kami bisa-bisa dibunuh para guru…," wajah Rangiku memelas. Aku jadi tidak tega…tapi…

"Please, Rukia…lagipula kamu suka bernyanyi dan menulis lagu kan…kamu bisa menyanyikan salah satu karyamu kan," Wajah Rangiku semakin memelas dan aku semakin tidak tega.

"Oh, gosh…baiklah," Akhirnya aku menyerah dengan wajah memelasnya Rangiku. Aku terjebak. Kini Rangiku dan teman-temannya bersorak-sorai bergembira.

* * *

><p>Hari terakhir Festival Olahraga telah tiba, kini sedang ada pertandingan basket. Aku menyaksikan klub basket sekolah bertanding. Saat-saat terakhir penentuan kemenangan telah tiba. Semua yang menonton menanti dengan tegang. Aku terus memperhatikan Ichigo yang sedang memegang bola, Ia mendribble bola -kearah ring bola lawan. Ia bersiap-siap melakukan shooting. Tinggal beberapa detik lagi menuju kemenangan, jika bola ini masuk maka kami menang.<p>

Satu detik

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Ichigo melakukan shooting, bola berputar-putar diatas lintasan ring.

Satu detik…

Dau detik…

Tiga detik…

Empat detik…

Bola pun Masuk.

Secara serentak, kami, para pendukung, serta para pemain bersorak. YATTA~! Aku merasa sangat bangga. Aku loncat-loncat di bangku penonton.

Mataku bergerak mencari-cari Ichigo. Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Ia terdiam. Terpaku. Memandang ke arah lorong ke luar ruang lapangan. Tampaknya ia terkejut karena berhasil membuat klubnya menang. Aku berlari kearahnya untuk memberi selamat.

"Ichigo!" Aku memanggil namanya. Tetapi ia tidak menoleh kearahku. Ia terus memandang lorong gelap itu.

Aku ikut memandang ke lorong tersebut. Dan aku sangat terkejut.

Aku melihat Orihime MENCIUM seseorang, yang sudah dapat dipastikan bukan Ichigo.

Belum pulih terkejutanku, tiba-tiba seseorang menarikku menjauh dari Ichigo. Rangiku.

"Rukia, ikut aku sekarang juga," Katanya. Tampaknya ia tidak melihat bahwa ini bukan keadaan yang tepat untuk mengajakku pergi, karena aku harus menghibur Ichigo. Tampaknya ia pun tidak melihat adegan ciuman itu.

"Tapi..," Aku berusaha mengelak. Namun sayangnya Rangiku sepertinya sedang sangat bersemangat sehingga ia menjadi amat kuat untuk menarikku.

Kami masuk ruang seni yang tampaknya sudah diubah menjadi ruang rias. Rangiku mendudukanku disebuah kursi didepan meja rias.

"Hey, apa yang kamu lakukan!," Aku protes. Apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Sudah diam saja," Kata Rangiku.

"Apa?," kataku dengan panik karena tidak bisa melihat. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan mereka memainkan rambutku. Kemudian ada benda-benda berbulu yang bergerak-gerak lincah di wajahku dan membuatku geli dan juga ingin bersin. Dan sesuatu menyentuh bibirku. Lipstik.

Akhirnya aku menyadari, mereka sedang MENDANDANIku!

"Pakai ini," Aku mendengar suara Rangiku, tapi aku tidak dapat melihatnya ada di mana.

"Apa?,"

"Lensa Kontak," kata Rangiku.

"hah?,"

"Apa perlu aku memakaikannya padamu!," Rangiku marah-marah.

Ia meletakkan sebuah kotak ke tanganku, kotak kontak lensa. Aku mengambil satu dan mencoba memasangnya di mata kananku. Berhasil. Aku mengambil satu lagi dan memasangnya di retina mata kiriku. Berhasil lagi. Aku mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak mataku. Aku tidak terbiasa menggunakan Kontak Lensa.

Kemudian aku melihat ke arah cermin. Aku terkejut. Mataku begitu bercahaya. Aku juga tak bisa memungkiri, kalau aku memang cantik. Yang kulihat dicermin adalah gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam pendek yang dirias menggunakan jepit merwarna orange yang indah. Aku bertanya dalam hati, 'apakah kamu dewi cermin?' saking tidak percayanya bahwa yang dicermin itu adalah aku.

Rangiku menyerahkan sebuah dress sederhana berwarna orange yang sangat cantik. "Pakai itu," Perintahnya padaku.

"Siapa?," Tanyaku polos.

"Aku, ya kamulah!," Ia kesal dengan kelemotanku.

Aku melangkah masuk ke ruang ganti. Dan mengganti pakaian dengan dress itu. Setelah itu aku melihat diriku sendiri di cermin yang ada di ruang ganti itu. Aku masih belum percaya itu aku. Aku benar-benar berubah 180 derajat.

Aku keluar dari ruang ganti. Orang-orang klub Seni tampak terkagum melihatku. Apa aku segitu berubahnya?

"Lepas sepatumu," Rangiku memerintahku lagi. Ia memberikanku sepasang sepatu…HIGH HEELS?

Aku tidak protes karna takut dimarahi, dengan terpaksa aku memakai high heels lucu itu.

"Ayo naik ke atas panggung," Rangiku menarikku lagi, aku kerepotan karna menggunakan high heels.

Kini panggung ada didepanku, orang-orang sedang disuguhi aksi band sekolah. Sebentar lagi giliranku tampil.

Aku menunggu dengan tegang. Aku baru pertama kali tampil didepan umum. Band sudah selesai tampil, kini giliranku tampil. Aku melangkah ke atas panggung secara perlahan. Aku menoleh kearah penonton. Mereka tampak terkagum melihat penampilanku. Ichigo ada disalah satu kumpulan penonton.

Aku sudah sampai ditengah pagung. Aku mengambil mic. Aku menarik nafas tegang.

"Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, untuk seseorang diantara kalian," hanya beberapa patah kata yang aku sanggup ucapkan. Musik mulai bermain, dan saat intro selesai, aku mulai bernyanyi.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend,  
>She's upset,<br>She's going off about something that you said,  
>She doesn't get your humor like i do.<br>I'm in the room its a typical Tuesday night,  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,<br>And she'll never know your story like i do._

_But she wears short skirts,  
>I wear t-shirts,<br>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,  
>Dreaming 'bout the day<br>When you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_[Chorus]  
>If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,<br>Been here all along so why can't you see,  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me._

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn out jeans,  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,<em>

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
>'Hey isn't this easy',<br>And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town,  
>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down,<br>You say you're fine,  
>I know you better than that,<br>Hey what you doing with a girl like that?_

_She wear's high heels,  
>I wear sneakers,<br>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,  
>Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here The whole time<em>

_[Chorus]  
>If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,<br>Been here all along so why can't you see,  
>You belong with me<em>

_Standing by,  
>Waiting at your back door,<br>All this time how could you not know baby,  
>You belong with me.<br>You belong with me._

_Oh, remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night,  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry,<br>I know you're favourite songs  
>And you tell me 'bout you're dreams<br>Think i know where you belong,  
>Think i know it's with me.<em>

_[Chorus]  
>Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,<br>Been here all along so why can't you see,  
>You belong with me<em>

_Standing by,  
>Waiting at your back door,<br>All this time how could you not know baby,  
>You belong with me.<br>You belong with me.  
>You belong with me.<em>

_Have you ever thought just maybe,  
>You belong with me.<br>You belong with me._

I Love You, Ichigo

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku. Spontan aku mengatakan kata-kata terakhir. Para penonton menoleh kearahku, termasuk Ichigo. Apakah ini artinya…aku telah menyatakan rasa cintaku padanya?

Ichigo berjalan ke arah panggung. Dia menaiki panggung, aku sangat tegang. Pasti dia akan menolakku. Ia mengambil mic lain yang ada. Dia mengucapkan beberapa kata, aku sudah pasrah.

"I Love You too, Rukia." Aku terkejut. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tak bisa menggerakan tubuhku. Dan tiba-tiba dia menghampiriku dan mencium bibirku. Kami berciuman di depan umum?

* * *

><p>Aku malu mengingat saat-saat itu. Bisa-bisanya kami berciuman didepan umum. Hasilnya? Kami masuk majalah sekolah dan dimarahi Kepala Sekolah yaitu Yamamoto-sensei. Namun, sejak saat itu kami pun mulai berpacaran.<p>

Aku pernah curiga bahwa ia hanya menjadikanku sebagai tempat pelarian. Tapi tidak, aku sudah membuktikannya, dia juga telah membuktikannya. Ia bilang kalau ia sudah mencintaiku jauh sebelum aku mencintainya. Rasa ego menghalangi rasa cinta itu. Maka ia pun berpacaran dengan Orihime. Bukti lain? Kami bisa bertahan berpacaran sampai saat ini, genap 3 tahun kami berpacaran.

Kini aku berada disini, dibalik kaca dengan mic perekam didepanku. Aku melihat Ichigo dibalik bilik kaca itu. Ia memperhatikanku, tersenyum padaku.

Kini aku benar-benar menjadi seorang penyanyi. Ia pun menjadi pemain basket professional.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : *matanya Ichigo warna Hazel kan? maaf kalau salah, hehe ^^"

**maaf sebelumnya, bukan maksud untuk bashing Orihime, ini hanya tuntutan scenario

**Read & Review, Please ! :D**


End file.
